Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and an antagonist from the Devil May Cry series. Background Millennia ago, war was waged between humanity and demons from the Underworld. The Demon King Mundus had his sights set on conquest, intending to subjugate the human realm to his rule. With his massive army capable of wiping out almost any being who dared oppose him, his downfall came at the hands of one of his own kind; the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda rebelled against the demons to prevent mankind from suffering under Mundus’ tyranny. With the use of his sword, his blood and a mystic amulet, he managed to seal away the entrance to the Underworld through the unholy tower called the Temen-ni-gru, at the cost of the greater portion of his power. After benevolently ruling over mankind, Sparda vanished and descended into legend before passing away, but not before marrying a human woman named Eva. Their union would lead to the birth of half-human, half-demonic twins named Dante and Vergil, who were each entrusted with weapons and halves of Sparda’s amulet. Eva cared for their children as a single mother, but their happiness would end when the twins turned 8 years old. Mundus’ forces had caught wind of Sparda’s death and attacked the family, leaving the brothers as orphans and separating their paths for the next several years. Distraught over this traumatic incident, Vergil began to believe that his human side was the source of his weakness, and embraced his demonic heritage. He travelled the world to find whatever remained of Sparda’s power, and soon learned of the Temen-ni-gru’s legend by way of a mysterious individual named Arkham, who explained that it can only be restored by one who bears Sparda’s blood and possessed the same artifacts used to seal it in the first place. Later on, Vergil learned of Dante’s survival and existence as a demon hunter, leading to the sons of Sparda eventually battling each other and clashing both their blades and philosophies together. Powers & Abilities * Master Swordsman ' * '''Soul Manipulation ' * '''Spatial Manipulation (With Yamato) * Light Manipulation (With Beowulf) ' * '''Can summon spectral swords ' * 'Teleportation ' * 'Can transform to increase all stats with Devil Trigger ' * 'Regeneration (Low-Mid) ' * '''Resistance to hostile Telepathy/llusions * Abilities as Nelo Angelo: ** More powerful summoned swords ' ** '''Fire Manipulation ' ** 'Darkness Manipulation ' ** 'Soul Manipulation ' ** 'Enhanced Teleportation ' ** 'Resistance to Time Stop ' ** '''Resistance to Mind and Soul Manipulation Equipment * Yamato: '''A katana once wielded by Sparda to seal the true Hell Gate, it became Vergil’s signature weapon after it was passed on to him as a heirloom. The sword is imbued with dark magic, allowing it to cut through almost anything. Its signature move, the Judgement Cut, demonstrates this by having Vergil cut through the fabric of reality itself. Outside of it, Vergil practices a form of Iaido in direct combat, sheathing the sword when not in use and pulling it out for quick blitzing attacks. ** '''Upper Slash: An upwards strike which launches enemies and allows Vergil to follow up with an aerial combo. ** Rapid Slash: A dashing attack which hits multiple times. This can be follow-up with a launcher called Rising Star. ** Judgement Cut: A fast slash attack which tears open a hole in space which shreds captured opponents to pieces. ** Dimension Slash: Vergil dashes around the battlefield in quick succession, performing multiple Judgement Cuts in the process. This attack is also known as Judgement Cut End. * Beowulf: '''A pair of flash gauntlets and greaves which Vergil uses for different martial arts techniques. This Devil Arm contains the soul of the Lightbeast Beowulf, one of the guardians of the Temen-ni-gru. After being weakened in battle against Dante, he attacked Vergil and was slain; his soul being reforged into a new weapon. Said to be blessed by the power of the sacred light, attacks with Beowulf emit large bursts of energy which compliment its hard-hitting strikes. Vergil can charge it up further to increase their attack potency. ** '''Starfall: A dive kick from mid-air. ** Lunar Phase: Vergil launches himself into the air and performs a rotating windmill kick that juggles foes and sends them crashing downwards. ** Rising Sun: A quick combo that sends Vergil and his opponent upwards. ** Beast Uppercut: A powerful uppercut that launches foes into the air. This can be charged further into two more attacks: at half charge, it becomes the more powerful Rising Dragon, while a full charge yields the two-hit Dragon Breaker. ** Kick 13: A barrage of kicks that finishes with a launcher. * Force Edge: '''The unawakened form of the sword once wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda; the Force Edge contained the remnants of his power after it was used to seal the Temen-ni-gru’s gateway to Hell. Its true form can only be reawakened with the aid of the Perfect Amulet, which was split into two halves and given to Dante and Vergil as keepsakes. With Force Edge, Vergil can perform his own versions of Dante’s signature attacks, such as High Time, Helm Breaker and Stinger. He can also dual-wield it alongside the Yamato for certain combination attacks. ** '''Helm Breaker: A powerful overhead slash. ** Stinger: A dashing thrust that can send foes flying backwards. This can be followed with Million Stab, where Vergil repeatedly pierces the target before finishing with one more thrust. Unlike Dante, Vergil can perform this move in mid-air at the cost of reduced knockback. ** High Time: A launcher attack meant to be followed-up with aerial combos. ** Round Trip: Vergil tosses the Force Edge like a boomerang, sucking enemies into a vortex where they are skewered repeatedly. ** Drive: A wave of energy fired from the Force Edge. Can be followed with a second projectile as Overdrive. * Summoned Swords: These spectral copies of Force Edge are Vergil’s primary form of ranged attack, due to his distaste towards firearms. Vergil can fire these during his combos, and warp towards any foe or surface these land on with Trick. He can also detonate blades embedded into enemies for extra damage. ** Spiral Swords: A group of Summoned Swords surround Vergil in a circle formation, damaging nearby foes and defending him from ranged attacks. ** Sword Storm: Swords form around a target, and proceed to impale it after a brief pause. ** Blistering Swords: Swords are formed behind Vergil, which he can fire one at a time. Heavy ** Rain Swords: Vergil summons multiple swords to fall on a target, stunning them momentarily. Alternate Forms Devil Trigger When Vergil gets serious, he awakens the demon half of himself, allowing it to take over his body and assume his true devil form. This is known as the Devil Trigger, a latent ability that demons and demonic hybrids can tap into for an extra boost of power. Under its effects, Vergil’s speed and power are boosted tremendously, and his innate healing factor allows him to regenerate from serious wounds quicker. Many of his moves are also enhanced when performed in this state, such as Summoned Swords being fired at the end of Yamato combos or extra kicks while performing Lunar Phase. Corrupted Vergil/Nelo Angelo After the events of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil was trapped in the Demon World when he encountered Mundus himself, and battled him to follow in Sparda’s footsteps. However, he lost and was corrupted under the Demon King’s influence, becoming the mysterious enforcer known as Nelo Angelo; it is under this guise that Vergil encounters Dante during the latter’s investigation into Mallet Island and does battle with him over the course of 3 fights. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil wields a mysterious broadsword similar to Force Edge, and copies most of its attacks while in combat. He can also use infuse it and his gauntlets with fire and lightning magic, which he can launch as large fireball-like projectiles towards his opponents. He also retains the use of Summoned Swords, albeit on a greater scale than he once did originally. Sin Devil Trigger The ultimate form of Devil Trigger, and the peak of Vergil's power. Vergil attained this form after eating the fruit of the Oliphoth tree as Urizen, and reforming his true self from Urizen and V. Sin Devil Trigger is a massively upgraded version of Devil Trigger, which transforms Vergil into a winged, reptilian demon and greatly enhances all of his abilities. This form grants Vergil an incredible amount of power, enough that he's said to be even stronger than his father, Sparda. It also allows him to form a copy of himself out of demonic energy to fight alongside him, and even fly with the wings on his back. Feats Strength * Impaled Arkham with Rebellion by hitting the sword with a palm strike. * Effortlessly overpowers much larger demons. * Held a tired Dante's sword back with one arm. * Equal to Dante in terms of power. * With Sin Devil Trigger, is said to be stronger than Sparda. Speed * Frequently moves faster than the eye can track. * Swung his sword fast enough to slice apart falling raindrops and stop them from hitting the ground. * Can catch bullets fired from Ebony and Ivory. * Killed 8 demons in 1 second Durability * His healing factor has allowed him to regenerate instantly from being sliced through his upper body. * Easily recovers from getting stabbed through the chest with his own sword. Skill * Defeated Dante, prior to his Devil Trigger awakening. * Killed Beowulf the Lightbeast. * Escaped Arkham's demonic illusion * Defeated Arkham (who had Sparda’s corrupted power) alongside Dante. * Sliced hundreds and thousands of raindrops during his first battle against Dante, enough to temporarily create an empty dome during the middle of a rainstorm. * Nearly overpowered Dante in their first battle after becoming Nelo Angelo. * Defeated Agnus. * Equal to Dante in combat, even when both are using Sin Devil Trigger. Weaknesses * Arrogance: '''He has a tendency to underestimate his opponents, and is highly overconfident in his own abilities. * '''PTSD: He also has a bit of PTSD towards his rough past, as seeing any sort of reminder or figment of those times will significantly harm him mentally. * Honorable: Vergil adheres tightly to his code of honor, never breaking it even when in death. He holds what he feels as the rightful way of battle in high regard, much higher than his brother Dante. * Limited Healing Factor: Though he has been able to survive being stabbed and cut in half, things like limbs and his head seem unable to regenerate. * Energy Limit: His Devil Trigger is also limited by his amount of demonic energy, which depletes as Vergil fights, forcing him to run on a time limit when in this mode. This demonic energy limit also applies to his powers, though not on a time limit. Instead it depletes as he takes damage, needing him to be incredibly careful in battles. * 'Yamato Cutting Limit: '''Yamato’s ability to cut through anything is also seemingly limited, unable to cut through things like Lady’s Kalina Ann rocket launcher despite lore stating otherwise. Gallery DMC4SE Vergil.png|Vergil as he appeared in ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Yamato_(V-DT)_DMC4SE.png|Devil Trigger Nelo_Angelo_Render.png|Nelo Angelo VergilSinDT.png|Sin Devil Trigger Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor